The present invention relates to a constant force load for use in exercising apparatus.
Most conventional exercise machines use weights and the force of gravity to provide a load to the muscles of a user. Our bodies can easily minimize the beneficial effects on the muscles of such a load by simply providing it with a large initial acceleration or impulse and then largely controlling the movement thereafter without applying a force sufficient to benefit the muscles through much of the range of movement of the exercise. The basic reason for being able to move the weights in this manner is due to the fact that the kinetic energy imparted to the weights by the initial impulse lessens the force required to move the weight through the remaining part of the exercise. Consequently, studies have shown that when using weights in combination with the force of gravity as the muscle load, one must load the muscle to at least 80% of its capacity in order to effectively exercise the non-elastic component of that muscle and gain both strength and muscle size.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a load having a high acceleration capability. It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable load which, once adjusted, provides a constant force.